The Doctor in Our Dimension
by trin619
Summary: My version of where the Doctor comes into our world. Now the Doctor, and I have to figure out what's happening. With a couple surprise Doctor Who characters.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I do not own Clara, The Doctor, and the TARDIS. But I do own Trinity (me)!

Authors Note: Hey! I know there are already so many stories like this, but hey, what the heck? I mean I really have been obsessed with the show. So here it is!

No One's Pov:

The Doctor had just dropped Clara off at home again. He started running around the TARDIS' console, pressing buttons, pulling levers, etc. Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake, and the Doctor almost lost his balance.

"What do you got for me this time, Sexy?" he asked the TARDIS, stroking the console at the same time. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched to the side, throwing the Doctor off balance. Sure the TARDIS usually acted like this, but this time it was different, more furious. The Doctor stood up and held onto the console. The TARDIS landed roughly, and the console room started to fill with smoke.

The Doctor quickly opened the door and ran out of the TARDIS. he snapped his fingers and the doors closed. The TARDIS went into repair mode. The Doctor sighed and looked around. Where was he? He sniffed the air. "Definetly on Earth, in America, but somethings off," he said straightening his bow-tie. He looked around once more, deciding it seemed he was in the park. Then he noticed someone walking up a nearby hill. He smiled and headed towards the figure.

Trinity's Pov:

I was heading up the hill, when I swore I heard the TARDIS. I shook my head, probably just been out in the sun too long. I continued up the hill when I saw the picnic table area. Right when I got to the picnic table area, I noticed someone walking towards me. I sat on a table and watched as he got closer. Suddenly he looked familiar. 'Is that Matt Smith?' I thought.

The person was now standing only a couple feet away from me. I nearly started fan-girling, but I bit my lip. He finally stopped walking and waves a little than started speaking.

"Ello there," he said, in a British accent. I nearly screamed out in excitement, but bit my lip a little harder.

"Um, hi," I said, calmly, or as calm as you could be in this situation.

"What year is it, and what state am I in?" he asked, tilting his head. I looked at him confused, 'Did he really not know, or was he just messing with me?' I thought. I cleared my throat.

"2014, and Iowa," I said. He closed his eyes, and nodded. He opened his eyes and looked at me again.

"What's your name then?" he asked me, with a childish grin on his face.

"Um, Trinity," I said.

"Trinity, Trinity," he said my name in different ways, like he was testing it. He looked at me and smiled. "Trinity, what a fantastic name," he said looking at me. I blushed a little, I had never really liked my name. "So very, unique," he said smiling. I tilted my head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. I saw where this was going, so I decided to play along. A small, smirk appeared on my lips.

Doctor's Pov:

The girl's confused face changed, she now had a small smirk on her lips. I raised my eyebrow. Then her eyes narrowed at me. I gulped and straightened my bow-tie "Doctor who?" Trinity asked.

"Just the Doctor," I said. 'Why do people always ask me that?' I thought. The girl chuckled a bit. I raised my eyebrow again. "What?" I asked. She burst out laughing. 'What was so funny?' I asked my self. She was now lying on her back, on the picnic table. She almost rolled off. "What's so funny?" I asked. She sat up, and I sat on the table across from her.

"Um, well. How should I say this? Your a," she started. I raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"Either an actor, or an alien," she said. She chuckled a bit. I raised my eyebrow again, not getting the point. 'Actor no, alien yes,' I thought.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you look exactly like Matt Smith," she said. 'Who is Matt Smith?' I thought. She started typing something on her phone and showed me a picture of well, me. "But if your not him, then your the fictional character that he plays, which is an alien," she explained. 'Fictional?' I thought.

"What do you mean fictional?" I asked confused. She took the phone and typed something on it. She gave it back, this time the picture had the TARDIS, Clara, and I in it. I narrowed my eyes at the picture. At the bottom the words, "Doctor Who," were there.

"Doctor Who?" I asked. She chuckled, and took her phone back. "Yep, alien," she said. Suddenly she jumped off the bench and took her phone back. "So where's the TARDIS?" she asked. I was shocked at first, but then thought about what she said. 'So, I'm a fictional character? Interesting. Obviously she must watch the show. Wait a minute! That's it! That's why the trip here was different! I traveled through Universes again!' I thought. "Hello, Doctor?" she asked, waving her hand around. I snapped back to reality.

Author's Note: End of Chapter 1! D: That sucks. Well, if you want me to continue the story, then comment, fave, follow, or PM meh! Also please PM me if you see any mistakes. Thanks! *fades away in TARDIS*


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

Author's Note:

Hey guys! :D So I continued the story! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, :( sadly. So I do not own Clara, The Doctor, and the TARDIS. But I do own Trinity (me)!

One more thing! Since you don't know what I look like, here is a description! I have wavy dark brown hair, that ends a little past my shoulders. Freckles across my nose, and hazel eyes. I usually wear my zip-up blue vest over my shirt, and a black leather backpack on my back. My pants would be normal jeans, or sometimes colored leggings. My shoes are either black or rainbow converses. I know, I have weird taste. :)

Trinity's Pov

The Doctor seemed to be thinking, which was normal for him. At least that's what I thought from watching the show. "Hello, Doctor?" I asked, trying to get him to snap out of it, by waving my hand around. Which worked. He looked at me.

"So, what your saying, is that I'm actually a telly show character?" he asked. I nodded. "Interesting," he said tapping his chin. He stood up. "So how much does this show know about me?" he asked.

(Author's Note: I don't know if that was proper grammar. I'm not British!)

"Depends, where are you in your time line? Like what River-Song always says, Spoilers," I said, waving a finger. He chuckled a little at what I said.

"Well, I just dropped Clara off. We had just gotten back from a Russian Submarine during the Cold War," he said. I nodded and started looking through Doctor Who episodes, to check where we are in his time line. Between the episodes, "Cold War," and, "Hide."

(Author's Note: Hide is where they go to the 'haunted' mansion, and save the time traveler.)

"Okay! I know where you are in your time line," I said. He smiled and started walking away. I followed, of course. After like two minutes of walking, I see the TARDIS in the distance. I bite my lip trying not to scream. He turns around and laughs a little at my face. We finally reach her. It looks like it crashed, plus there was smoke coming out from the windows. "What happened?" I asked.

"Traveling to a different dimension put a strain on the TARDIS, causing her to crash. She's in repair mode right now," he explained.

"Makes sense," I paused, "It's like when you first met Amy!"

"Yea," he said a little down. I squeezed my backpack straps.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. He turned towards me and smiled his smile. I smiled back.

"Well, since you know all about me already," he was interupted, by the turn our attention to the TARDIS, only to see it was leaving. "Oh, no no no no no no no!" he said. The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS trying to unlock the door. They wouldn't budge. Finally it faded away.

"Wonder where it went," I said.

"Or when," he said.

Clara's Pov:

It's been a couple hours since the Doctor dropped me back off at home. I was in the middle of watching the telly when I heard the TARDIS. I quickly turned off the telly and ran outside. I expected the doors to be open and the Doctor to be waiting, but he wasn't there. "Doctor?" I asked. No response.

I walked up to the doors and used my key to go in. Once inside I looked around the console room for the Doctor, who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Doctor?" I asked again. Still no response. I started to walk upstairs when suddenly the TARDIS started to shake. I held onto the rail. "Doctor!" I shouted. Hoping maybe he was there to help. The TARDIS lurched to the side and I was thrown to the other side of the stairs. Then it all went black.

Doctor's Pov:

The TARDIS just left. I was confused. 'Why would it do that? Unless someone else was on board, or if there was danger,' I thought. Trinity and I stood there for a second. "I thought it only did that when there was danger," Trinity said.

"Usually. But she seemed different," I said.

"How so?" Trinity asked.

"Like she was determined to get here. I just set her to go anywhere. But why here? Why leave?" I asked, mostly myself.

"That's the question," she said. "So, back to figuring out the problem?"

"Oh, yes right. But where to start?" I said tapping my chin. I turned to Trinity. "Have you seen anything weird?" I asked her.

"Have you met my friends? Yes I've seen weird things, but not Doctor Who weird," she explained. I nodded and started to think.

"Well then! Geronimo!" I said in my usual cheery mood.

"Wait!" Trinity said.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"You can't just go out there! I mean people might recognize you!" Trinity said.

"Oh. Right," I said. 'I wish the TARDIS was here. I could have a disguise in no time,' I thought. "Then what do we do? I don't have the TARDIS to disguise myself," I said.

Trinity's Pov:

"Then what do we do? I don't have the TARDIS to disguise myself," the Doctor said. I thought about that.

"Maybe if we stick to the alleys?" I asked. He seemed to think about it for a second.

"That might work," he said.

"Okay. Next to take an extra pre-caution, I'm gonna need your jacket and bow-tie," I said.

"What why?" he asked, straightening his bow-tie.

"Because, that would make it easier for people to recognize you. Take off the key things like you tweed jacket, and bow-tie they might think your a random guy," I explained. He thought about it again, and started taking off his jacket. After it was off he handed it to me.

"Do I really have to take off my bow-tie?" he asked. I laughed, as I put his jacket in my backpack.

"Yes. I mean, even if I didn't know it was you, that definitely would give you away," I said. He frowned and took off he bow-tie, putting it in his pocket.

"Right. Now which way to town?" he asked. I pointed North. "Alright then! Geronimo!" he said. The Doctor started walking North, and I started laughing. "What?" he asked.

"But you exit the park that way!" I explained. I pointed West. "That direction is fenced off."

"Oh," he said. I laughed a little more as we started walking out of the park.

Author's Note: Chapter 2 done! Phew, that took a little while. Bet your wondering what is going on with the TARDIS. Well too bad! You'll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Problems

Chapter 3: Finding the Problem

Author's Note:

Story is getting interesting right? I think it is. On with the story!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Doctor Who, :( sadly. So I do not own Clara, the Doctor, Jack, the Cyber-Men, and the TARDIS. But I do own Trinity (me)!

Jack's Pov:

I was standing outside TorchWood. My team had just left, and I was about to go inside when it happened. I heard the TARDIS. There was a gust of wind and I turned towards the sound. There the TARDIS was, materializing. 'He's probably here to recharge on the rift energy,' I thought.

I walked to the front of the TARDIS and knocked on the door. "Doctor?" I asked. The only response I got was the doors opening. 'Weird," I thought. I walked in and looked around. 'Did he redecorate?' I asked myself. I shrugged and walked around the console. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone on the stairs.

I went to the figure. She seemed unconscious, I felt her neck for a pulse. I sighed with relief when I felt it. 'What happened to her?' I asked myself. She started moving, so I got up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking right at me she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," I said. I held out me hand, which she shook.

"Clara Oswald," she said. I helped her up off the stairs. "So, may I ask how you got into the TARDIS?" she asked, while dusting herself off.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. Clara crossed her arms. I sighed. "I heard the TARDIS materializing. So I knocked on the door. Thought I would stop by and say hi to the Doctor," I explained.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Clara asked.

Doctor's Pov:

Trinity and I finally reached the bottom of the hill, and can I say it was huge! There was a couple people along the way, but we just avoided them. The whole time I kept my eyes out for anyone, or anything, suspicious. Suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"Has there been anything new in town? Has anything changed?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, people have been going missing lately," Trinity said.

"Interesting," I said. We stopped by a garage. "Wait. So if this is a different dimension, that mean you have different history," I said.

"So?" Trinity said.

"So, that means aliens may or may not have been here for awhile," I said.

"I haven't heard of any real alien sightings," Trinity said.

"Your government probably covered it up," I explained.

"I always say stuff like that! Yet no one believes me!" Trinity complained. I laughed.

"Humans are stubborn. I mean why is it so hard to believe there are aliens out there?" I said.

"I dunno," Trinity said, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly I heard a scream. "Did you hear that?" Trinity asked. I nodded.

"It was this way!" I said. We ran to the scream. Once we got to the area, we saw Cyber-Men dragging away a blonde woman.

"Cyber-Men?" Trinity whispered.

"Seems like it," I said.

"Let's follow them," Trinity said. We started following the Cyber-Men.

Clara's Pov:

Jack and I just finished explaining to each how we met the Doctor. Jack says he can't die. I find that hard to believe, but with all I've seen, why not? Jack was observing the TARDIS' console. "Hey Jack," I said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Do you even know how to fly the TARDIS?" I asked.

"Sorta," Jack said.

"Sorta?" I asked.

"It's complicated," Jack said. I sat on the the stairs. Jack sighed and turned towards me.

"Maybe you should just," I said, but then was interrupted by the TARDIS. She started to shake. I held onto the railing tight, while Jack held onto the console. "What did you do?" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack replied. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched to the side.

Trinity's Pov:

We followed the Cyber-Men to a part of town I never seen before. They dragged the poor woman in there. Two armed Cyber-Men stood guard. We hid behind a nearby building.

"Are they gonna convert her?" I asked.

"I think so," the Doctor said. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the Cyber-Men. He frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"These Cyber-Men came from my dimension," he said.

"But how did they get here?" I asked.

"I don't know, and I hate not knowing things," he said.

"I'm guessing that's what happened to all the missing people," I said.

"I think your right," he said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"This," he said. The Doctor started to walk towards the Cyber-Men.

"Doctor!" I said. I ran after him, only to cause the two Cyber-Men to spot us.

"It is the Doctor!" One of the Cyber-Men said. They pointed their guns at us.

"Hehe, whoops?" I apologized. The Doctor looked at me and winked. I sighed in relief. 'Thanks god he always has a plan,' I thought.

Author's Note:

Did you like the chapter? Sorry it was a little short. It was kinda hard to write. Have you figured out what the TARDIS is doing? How did the Cyber-Men get here? Also did I get the characters right? Remember to Follow, Fave, Comment, and PM me!


	4. Chapter 4: Solving the Problem Part 1

Chapter 4: Solving the Problem Part 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I finally finished the chapter. I had a study hall, so yea. Again, I would like to apologize for the wait. Anyways, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, :( sadly. So I do not own Clara, the Doctor, River, Jack, the Cyber-Men, and the TARDIS. But I do own Trinity (me)!

Jack's Pov

The TARDIS landed with a hard thud, almost causing me to loose my footing. I looked at Clara. "What just happened," I asked.

"I don't know but," Clara started, but was interrupted by the TARDIS doors opening. We turned our attention to the blonde woman who walked in.

"Hello Clara!" she said. She turned to me. "Who are you?" she asked me. I put on a smile.

"That's Jack," Clara said.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," I said, shaking her hand. She quickly pulled away, and slapped me across the face.

"I'm married!" she said.

"To who?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked. Clara laughed a bit. "Careful with this one, the Doctor told me all about how he hits on anyone. Alien or human, boy or girl. You name it!" she said.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know it's true," she said. Clara laughed again.

"I never got your name," I pointed out.

"I'm Melody Pond, but you can call me River-Song," she said.

Trinity's Pov

The Cyber-Men escorted us into the building. I was a little nervous, but I do know what the Cyber-Men are capable of. Finally we reached a much larger room. There were a couple Cyber-Men there. In the middle, I believe, was the Cyber-Controller. He turned to us. "Doctor," it said.

"Yes, hello!" the Doctor said, in his usual peppy tone. The Cyber-Controller ignored him, and looked at me.

"Take her to the holding cell," he said.

"Wait, what?" the Doctor said, confused. One of the Cyber-Men started to lead me out of the room.

"Doctor!" I shouted, panicked

"Stop!" the Doctor shouted. They ignored him, and soon the Doctor was out of view completely. I glared at the Cyber-Man leading me away. I know I needed to get away, but the Cyber-Man was armed. 'What are their weaknesses?' I asked myself. Then a thought popped into my head. 'Cyber-Men are allergic to gold!' I remembered.

My hands moved together, and I felt my gold ring on my right hand. It was shaped like a butterfly, with white diamonds in the wings. 'How to go about this,' I thought. Then an idea came to me. Quickly I turned around and shoved the ring into the Cyber-Man's eye before he could even react.

He cried in pain, and fell to the ground. I sighed with relief. I was about to leave when I remembered he had a gun. Quickly I grabbed the gun, and searched for my ring. You know, just in case. Finally I found it, and tried to find my way back to the Doctor.

After a bit of walking, and hiding, the halls started to look familiar. Finally I found the room with the Doctor in it. Looking around, I quickly hid behind a crate. I got my gun ready just in case and listened to their conversation.

River-Song's Pov

I ignored Clara and Jack as they asked me questions. I ran around the console pressing buttons, pulling levers, etc. The TARDIS' engine started.

"What are you doing?" Clara finally asked.

"Finding the Doctor, what does it look like I'm doing," I asked annoyed.

"Do you know even know how to fly the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do." I stated. Jack crossed his arms not buying it. Suddenly the TARDIS lurches to the side. We all hold on for dear life. Well Clara and I did, Jack lost his balance and fell onto his side. Once the TARDIS stopped shaking, Clara and I laugh. Jack just stood up and dusted him self off.

I walked towards the doors, Clara and Jack following. I open the doors and walk out. I see the Doctor and some Cyber-Men, whom are pointing guns at us. I ignore my surroundings, and the danger I'm in, and lock eyes with the Doctor and say, "Hello Sweetie!"

Doctor's Pov

I was debating with the Cyber-Men, like I usually do, when I heard the TARDIS. Once she faded into view completely, Jack, River, and Clara came pouring out. River & I locked eyes. "Hello Sweetie!" she cheered.

"Quiet!" demanded the Cyber-Controller. Everyone one went silent, but not for long. River crossed her arms and glared at the Cyber-Controller. Clara just yawned, I stood there quietly. Then Jack decided to say something.

"Wait a minute. Did the Doctor regenerate again?" asked Jack, looking at me.

"What does it look like Jack?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"Hmm... Like the new look Doc," he commented. I frowned, I hate it when people call me, 'Doc.'

"Oh for god's sake, shut up Jack," River said, "Besides, he's takin."

"Really? By who?" Jack asked. I face-palmed.

"This really isn't the time," I reminded them.

"Oh right," Jack said. I looked back over at the slightly annoyed Cyber-Controller. At least I think he was annoyed, you know, no emotions. He looked at me.

"You are not compatible, you will be deleted," he said. He extended his arm towards me, I stepped back. The next thing I knew he fell to the ground, dead. So did the other two in the room. I look at River, expecting her to be the who stopped him. She just shrugged. I turned around only to see Trinity, holding a Cyber-Man Gun.

"Looked like you could have used some help," she said, smirking.

"Who's that?" asked Clara.

"That's Trinity," Clara, Jack, and River raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later. You know, after we stop the Cyber-Men.

"Right," River said.

"I'll go take out the converting station," Jack said, picking up one of Cyber-Men's Gun.

"And I'll release any prisoners," River said, taking the other gun. With that River and Jack left.

"Okay. Clara you help me. Trinity you keep watch." I instructed. Trinity nodded and waited by the door. Clara and I went up to the computer.

"How are we gonna stop the Cyber-Men?" Clara asked.

"We're gonna emit a frequency that fries all the Cyber-Men in the town." I explained. Clara nodded. I started clicking buttons, flipping switches, and instructing Clara. Trinity started shooting and dodging some shots.

"How much longer?" shouted Trinity.

"Almost got it!" I answered. I searched my pockets, not finding the thing I needed. 'In the TARDIS,' I remembered. I run into the TARDIS and start looking.

Author's Note: There you go. Hope I got the characters right. I hope it was worth the wait! If it wasn't I apologize. If you see any mistakes please PM me. Remember to Follow, Fave, Comment, and PM me!


End file.
